Owari?
by Fennexfirefox
Summary: Is this the end of Kagome's adventures in the Sengoku Jedai?
1. Chapter 1: Naraku's Death

"DIIIEE!!!" came the shriek of an already mortally wounded hanyou as he leapt into the air, slashing and swinging wildly with his gigantic katana, the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha roared again as made attack after attack, destroying Naraku piece by little piece.  
  
On the ground Kagome darted falling pieces of flesh with great difficulty. She notched three arrows into her bow and shot them at Naraku. The arrows were followed by Miroku's O-fuda stamps and Sango's Hiraikotsu, then one powerful attack from the Tetsusaiga; Barkuyuuha!  
  
It was practically raining flesh as Naraku's actual body was finally destroyed. The spider-shaped scar pulsed, getting ready to form the demon back but it was quickly stabbed by Inuyasha, and the nearly full Shikon No Tama was snatched up.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, coughing up blood slightly. There was a deep gash in her back and Naraku's miasma bubbled from it. The hanyou, who had suffered worse then all ran over to Kagome and propped her up. "Monk! We need to get her to Kaede!" he shouted across the battlefield. Miroku and Sango came pounding over on Kirara and Inuyasha leapt on holding the teen- aged girl close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede wrapped up Kagome's last wound and stared up at the silver-haired dog who was watching over Kagome like a hawk. His arms were placed in each sleeve of his wide haori and his legs were crossed. The look on his face was a jumble of mixed emotions, all ranging from anger to worry to concern.  
  
Kaede smiled slightly. "She'll be alright Inuyasha. Ye need not worry." She said chuckling quietly. Inuyasha's dog-ish ears twitched at the sound. "What so funny?" he growled not thinking this situation was funny at all. Kaede shook her head slightly. "Nothing at all, Inuyasha. Nothing at all." Inuyasha gave her an angry glare and then resumed staring at Kagome, listening for a heartbeat and watching for any signs of motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was propped up against the side of Kaede's hut. Her back had healed considerably but Inuyasha had forbid her from moving and he was constantly watching her, like he was afraid she was going to collapse again or something. She sighed frustratedly and stared boredly at the floor.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched "What is it?" he asked opening his golden orbs. He had almost fallen asleep. Inuyasha could go for days without food or sleep but he was past the limit and he was feeling especially tired since tonight was the new moon. 'Dammit.' He thought. Kagome might try to move if he feel asleep. He shook his head, trying to stay awake.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Nothing." She mumbled bored. Inuyasha had never been so protective, except when Kouga had been around. She blinked and cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what was up with him. The only response she got was: 'Stop staring at me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days were spent at the village, except for Sango, who went off to her hometown once again. They didn't leave until Inuyasha was sure that Kagome was fine, which was quite annoying as Kagome was fine three weeks ago.  
  
First, to Inuyasha's disgust, they stopped by Kouga's den, who was more then delighted to meet Kagome, but not so delighted to get yelled at, beat up, and agree to give Kagome his shards of Shikon (with a little persuasion from Tetsusaiga of course!).  
  
Leaving, Inuyasha walked by Kagome in the back the whole way with a suspicious look on his face. His only response was: 'Stop staring at me!'  
  
The group huddled around the fire in Kaede's pit in her hut as the Shikon No Tama pieced back together. Their quest was finally over.  
  
Or was it? 


	2. Chapter 2: Shikon No Tama

Kagome gasped slightly, and turned the tiny orb in her hands over and over again, as if she didn't believe it was real. She looked from everyone in the group she had been in for nearly a year now. Her now pale blue eyes rested upon Inuyasha before darting back to the oddly glowing Shikon No Tama.  
  
It was complete.  
  
She sank back against the hard wood of Kaede's hut and switched her gaze to the crackling fire. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and blinked her eyes.  
  
She had a huge choice to make. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to stay either. Shaking her head slightly making ebony strands fly around her face, she stood and walked towards Inuyasha, depositing the Shikon No Tama into his hand and walking out of the hut. She couldn't stand to look at them, for great sadness that ripped at her heart.  
  
She walked the short distance to the well and stared down into the depths of it.  
  
'I can't stay here, I don't belong,' she thought recalling something Kikyo had said to her once. A tear slipping from her eye and she wiped furiously at it. Sighing, she crossed her arms on top of the rotting wood of the well and laid her head on top of them.  
  
'Doshio?'  
  
" Soon it will be time for me to become a full demon..." he said, as his words trailed off. Inuyasha never noticed Kagome left. "Where's Kagome?" he said to himself. He watched as it glowed in his hands, but curious where Kagome had gone. He scratched Kirara's head as he pondered. "Did she leave? Did she just hand me the Jewel and leave? I was too excited about being a demon I paid no attention to her actions. I let her leave..." he thought.  
  
Kagome blinked, and looked into the faraway horizon where the sun was lowering slowly, shifting day to night. She'd done her purpose to complete the Shikon No Tama and now.what? She had guessed it would be over, Inuyasha  
would be come a full demon and go to hell with Kikyo and then he'd be  
happy. And that would make her happy, right? Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Kagome was NOT happy. If Inuyasha became a full demon, no doubt he'd kill everything in reach before being dragged (perhaps unwillingly) to hell with his past love. That was the way it was supposed to end, right? Kagome stood and slammed her hands on the wood, almost breaking the rotten well's wall.  
  
She couldn't leave Inuyasha to that.that clay pot! It was Naraku's fault, not Inuyasha's so Inuyasha shouldn't have to repent for a sin he never did!  
But still, Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love, and still were, and Kagome couldn't get in the middle of that. Besides, she was sure all Inuyasha ever  
saw in her was 'Shard Detector'. She glared slightly, staring into the  
blackness of the well below her.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself. "Do I go after her? Should I use the Shikon No Tama to be a full demon and live with Kikyo forever? Or should I live, and be the way I am?" All these questions hurt his head. He just couldn't think of what to do. Inuyasha thought some more, and was thinking about Kagome more than the Shikon no Tama. He was so close to going after her. "No Inuyasha! She's just a silly girl that helps find Jewel shards! Just let her be..." He shouted to himself.  
  
Miroku glared at the hanyou with his violet eyes. "Baka! What are doing  
still sitting here?!" he demanded standing up himself. "Kagome-sama is going to leave if you don't do something!" a hint of sadness tainted the shuudoshi's voice, he had respected Kagome as a friend and he didn't want  
to lose any of them. He stamped the shakoujo on the wooden floor  
impatiently.  
  
"Baka! Watshiwa baka!" she said through sobs. "I'm a fool for ever thinking he did care about me!" she wiped her eyes again and walked back towards the  
hut to retrieve her bag. She stooped and picked up the yellow lump and shifted it onto her back just as the sun set. She wiped her eyes once again  
and walked back towards the well, for perhaps, the very last time.  
  
"Well, what can I do about it, Miroku? She's leaving. She can't do anything else here. I wish I could go, but I can't. It's too hard. If she wanted to stay, she should've never left me like this!" he cried. "I'll never see her again!"  
  
"You could stop her if you cared! She's probably leaving because she thought you'd be happy wit that Kikyo character! She probably thought you saw her as no more than a shard detector!" Miroku shouted back. He whapped Inuyasha over the head with his shakoujo. "She loved you, baka! Didn't you  
see that?!"  
  
The conversation fell on deaf ears, as Kagome was too lost in thought to  
even really now where she was doing or where she was going. 'He never understood me. He never understood anything.' She thought glaring slightly,  
she was unaware of the fact that she had passed the well.  
  
Inuyasha ran out the door at bullet speed. "Kagome! Kagome??" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Sniffing wildly and looking in every direction. This entire area was filled with her honey-sweet scent.  
  
Kagome paused and noticed she was past her destination. Turning slightly she saw the running form of Inuyasha. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she was surprised  
to see him coming after her.  
  
Satisfied, the monk leaned against the wall of the hut, and waited for the  
return of whoever was coming.  
  
Inuyasha ran up towards Kagome. "Where are you going?" he questioned.  
  
"I WAS going home." she said her gaze shifting to the well in the background. "But I guessed I missed it." She shrugged her shoulders, making the bag more comfortable on her bag. She blinked and looked sadly up at Inuyasha before walking past him.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" he demanded looking her straight in the eye. He walked along with her, golden orbs flashing with thousands of emotions.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground. "I don't belong here. You know that." she said fighting back more tears. So what if it messed up time? She wanted to stay and knew she couldn't and was almost certain she wasn't wanted. Especially by Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome. You helped me get all the Jewel shards. You're just going to give up all that hard work for nothing?" he yelled, surprised. He intercepted her to keep her from walking farther.  
  
"I broke it, I had to put it back together! I've done my piece," she said  
continuing past him slowly. "Thanks for your help Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "I won't let you leave," he growled, though he didn't sound angry.  
  
Kagome glared at him she lifted her hand, but instead of slapping him across the face she removed the rosary sitting around his neck. "I almost forgot." she mused dropping her arm. She returned her glare to his face.  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" he asked half concerned and wondering why she had taken the rosary off, he was still dangerous, wasn't he?  
  
"Your hurting my wrist." she said wincing slightly. She knew Inuyasha was strong, but did he absolutely HAVE to break her wrist in half?! She stared intently at him, guessing he wasn't going to let go enough for he to leave.  
"Why do you want me to stay, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I made a promise to myself and Miroku I'd bring you back." He stated  
simply.  
  
"Oh." she said quietly. She had hoped Inuyasha DID actually care for her,  
what a fool she was. Sighing she just stood there, limply.  
  
"Daijoubu?" asked Inuyasha turning Kagome to look at him in the face. He released the already loose grip on her wrist and stared, concerned, at her.  
Kagome was crying again and finally brought herself to hug the hanyou, crying on his shoulder. "N-nani?!" said the surprised hanyou. Nonetheless,  
he wrapped his arms around the young girl pulling her close. "Kagome,  
what's wrong?" he asked softly. 


End file.
